The Raven
The Raven is the standard title given to the lineage of protagonist (the player) of every Armored Core (with the exceptions of Formula Front , For Answer and Armored Core V) game. OverviewEdit Regardless of any circumstances, The Raven is never given a name, age, face or gender (though often implied to be male), nor does he ever speak, and is simply referred to by all other characters as Raven. The only other exception is Leos Klein, who is hinted from his background to be The Raven in Armored Core: Master of Arena. The capability of each Raven depends on the player, though in every AC game the said Raven prevails as the "perfect weapon"; becoming either a "savior" or "destroyer". Through the course of Armored Core history, each Raven from their respective title ultimately find themselves attaining feats that are suppossedly impossible; dethroning the notorious rank 1 AC Nine-ball thus branding them the title "Nine Breaker," saving the world from destruction, opening a path to freedom, and even to things some would consider as trivial, releasing an ally from their suffering and mere survival instinct. HistoryEdit Armored CoreEdit The Raven appears during the Murakumo/Chrome conflict and proceeds to fight for one of the corporations. He eventually is tricked by Nine-Ball into taking a mission he was not supposed to complete. Regardless, he destroys 2 Nine-Balls as well as a computer. Armored Core: Project PhantasmaEdit The Raven accepts a mysterious request from an unknown client, later revealed to be Sumika. He then proceeds to help her crush the Doomsday Organization. He repeatedly fights enemy irregular Stinger multiple times and finally destroys Project Phantasma. Armored Core: Master Of ArenaEdit Unlike in previous incarnations, The Raven's sole purpose is to kill Nine-Ball as revenge for killing his family. Over the course of the story, he crushes many Ravens, including Nine-Ball and his Seraph version. With the defeat of Nineball, he becomes the first ever "Nine Breaker" in the Arena. Armored Core 2Edit The Raven is a mercenary who comes to Mars and is eventually caught up in the Civil Commotion of Mars. He singlehandedly crushes the Frighteners and then proceeds to stop Leos Klein's plans as well as defeating him in AC to AC combat twice. Armored Core 2: Another AgeEdit The Raven works for almost every side in the struggle on Earth, ranging from the Indies rebel group, to the Corporations and the Earth Government. He singlehandedly kills many Ravens, and foils Antares, a skilled Mars Raven, from maintaining control over the Earth Orbital Elevator. Armored Core 3Edit The Raven works first for the Corporations and then the terrorist group Union. He defeats the Controller Agents and then destroys The Controller itself, allowing humanity to access the surface. Armored Core: Silent LineEdit The Raven works in cooperation with the Corporations to investigate what lies beyond the Silent Line. He defeats multiple I-C003-INs, enemy Ravens, and finally the IBIS, thus freeing the second Layered. Armored Core: NexusEdit The Raven takes part in the Mirage/Navis conflict, decimating Crest and Mirage as well as Navis, destroying a Massive MT, crushing the Crest exclusive Ravens, Crest's Regional division, defeats the #1 Arena Raven Genobee, as well as destroy a Prototype Pulverizer. He is also the first to be implied to have been KIA after fighting numerous Unmanned Suicide Weapons. Armored Core: Formula FrontEdit Instead of being a Raven, the protagonist is an architect for a new team. The Architect helps the his team make it to the Regular League and defeats numerous other teams before finally defeating team Arti, thus becoming the #1 team in the Regular League. Armored Core: Last RavenEdit The Raven operates during the Alliance/Vertex war and in the course of 24 hours, he kills many Ravens and defeats mulitple Pulverizers. He is also responsible for destroying the Internecine and fighting the 2nd Aerial Pulverizer. By the end of 24 hours, he is now the Last Raven in existence. Armored Core 4Edit Saved by Fiona Jarnefeldt, the Raven or works for Anatolia, becomes a LINX, and ignites the flames that start the Lynx War. Here he is known as Anatolia's mercenary/merc. He kills many LINXs ranging from Amazigh to Sherring, proceeds to destroy BFF, crush Berlioz and his squad, completely destroy Rayleonard, and then defeats Joshua O'Brian which leads to Joshua's death when the 00-ARETHA explodes. He then leaves Anatolia in the end. Armored Core: For AnswerEdit The protagonist of Armored Core: For Answer was never mentioned to have been a mercenary pilot at the time Normal ACs where at their epitome, and so is not considered a Raven. This marks the first time the protagonist is not The Raven. The Raven actually appears as a Non-Playable Character and is the same person from Armored Core 4, now working for Line Ark and known by his NEXTs name "White Glint." He is defeated by either CUBE or a protagonist LYNX, thus ending the "Raven" lineage. Armored Core VEdit Although not explicitly stated to be a Raven, the protagonist of Armored Core V is a mercenary that comes from an elite family of Mercenaries. At first worked he for the Corporation for at least one mission, but changed sides to the resistance and worked exclusivly for them. While working for the Resistance, Fran and Rosary served as his operators, with Rosary also providing logistical support with her helicoptor. At the beginning of the game, the mercenary seems to have a almost precognitive dream about his final battle with RD. TriviaEdit *The Raven has appeared twice as NPC's who are also enemies: the first is Leos Klein, and the other is the Anatolia's Mercenary. Category:Characters